


talk with your fingertips

by pressf



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fairly Hygienic Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, alcohol mentioned, bad lotr references, just three pals enjoying some good late night boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressf/pseuds/pressf
Summary: Simone grins wider and runs her other hand through his hair. “Okay, here’s your warning. You’re gonna eat me out, and then I’m gonna ride you.” Brian’s dick twitches in her hand and Pat groans from the bed and she laughs. “Seems like everyone thinks that’s a great idea, so…”





	talk with your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> well uh here y'all go, i started this in june so sorry if things don't tie together. it's the longest pwp i've ever written and also the first fic i've written in about a year, so hopefully i'm not too rusty. the working title of this was "no sin here i'm a child of jesus" so if the tags weren't enough of a hint, this is all smut. fake smut that didn't happen, i promise. title is from "one bad night" from hayley kiyoko in honor of 20gayteen and because i'm a big ol lesbian. shout out to all my gay pals who were super encouraging and put up with me yelling at myself for writing too much foreplay a hundred times, love y'all ♥
> 
> simone this is a great opportunity for you to click the back button please i beg you

Of course Simone can’t sleep. Tomorrow is the first actual day of E3, full of walking the floor and going back and forth from appointments and making 30 new videos, and here she is at almost one in the morning, staring up at the ceiling with her brain going a mile a minute.

She flips through all the apps on her phone, checking for interesting tweets or new video comments, even scrolling through tumblr for a bit before getting sick of the E3 posts. She doesn’t want to think about work right now, even if it’s just video game memes.

Wine, Simone thinks. Wine always helps. She grabs her phone and tiptoes past Tara’s bed and out the bedroom door. When she gets out into the hallway, Simone notices light peeking out from the door around the corner - Pat and Brian’s room. She doesn’t want to just barge in, so she fires off a quick text to Pat on her way into the kitchen.

_You guys still up? I can’t sleep._

He doesn’t respond immediately, so Simone makes her way to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of merlot. She takes a long sip, pours a little more in to get the glass back up to full, and is almost back to the living room when her phone buzzes.

It’s a picture message from Pat, and when she pulls it up full size, Simone almost forgets to breathe. Because it’s Brian, shirtless and kneeling on the floor of the room with Pat’s hand tight in his hair and Pat’s cock halfway down his throat.

_I can share ;)_

The follow-up text from Pat flashes on her screen, and she flips back and forth between that and the picture for a good minute. She and Pat have had the friends with benefits thing going on for a year or so (and fuck, it _was_ actually at E3 last year, slightly buzzed after the hot tub stream and pushing Pat against the door of his room and whispering _fuck me_ in his ear), and she’s had a feeling that he and Brian have been hooking up for a while too, but this is… a lot. It’s not that having a threesome with her two hottest male coworkers is something she doesn’t want- she can’t even say she’s never even thought about it before, because it’s definitely something she’s imagined while spending some quality time with her vibrator- but Simone always assumed it would never actually happen.

Her phone vibrates again, and Pat’s sent another picture. This time Brian’s looking up at the camera and smirking like he knows the picture is on its way to Simone as he sucks at the base of Pat’s cock. It’s angled differently, too, so this time she can see that Brian’s jerking himself off, and fuck, if she wasn’t wet before she definitely is now. Pat knows she’s had a crush on Brian since he started at Polygon (her and more than half the office, from what she can tell) and he’s clearly throwing her a bone here. 

More like boner, she thinks, giggling to herself as she finally types out a reply.

_I mean, I guess… ;p_

Simone hits send, downs about half of her glass of wine, and dumps the rest into the sink before heading towards Pat and Brian’s room.

Brian cracks open the door when she knocks lightly on the door. “Oh, hey Simone,” he says casually, as if there wasn’t cum dripping down his cheek and out of the side of his mouth, as if she couldn't just glance down and see his hard cock leaking against his stomach. “Did you need something? Pat and I are trying to sleep.”

He’s grinning wildly and Simone just rolls her eyes. “Shut up,” she says, pushing her way through the door and straight to kissing Brian. He seemed to have the same idea, closing the door behind Simone by backing her up against it and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Simone makes a soft noise against Brian’s lips when she tastes Pat’s cum on his tongue, another when he pushes her pajama shorts and underwear down to her knees, then another when he runs a finger through her slick folds. “God, you’re hot,” Brian says, eyes reverent as she pulls her shirt over her head. He tilts his head to kiss her neck, sucking and dragging his teeth over her skin just enough to make her moan.

She leans back against the wall, giving Brian more room to work and herself room to look over his shoulder at Pat, who’s perched on the edge of the bed, biting his lip as he watches them. “Hey, why’d you come already?” she complains, gasping when Brian dips his head down further to flick his tongue over one nipple, then the other. “Now I miss out on half the fun.”

Pat frowns at her. “How old do you think I am? Might have to give me fifteen minutes or so, but there’s plenty of me to go around. Plus, you should be blaming Brian. He’s like, the god of blowjobs.” 

Brian beams at the praise and starts kissing his way back up Simone’s neck. “Pat’s right,” he murmurs, lips stopping to hover over hers.

“Hmm.” She reaches out and drags her index and middle fingers through the cum drying on Brian’s face, smiling when his tongue almost immediately flicks out of his mouth towards her fingers. He’s patient, though, waiting until she’s gathered everything up before curling his tongue around her fingers and sucking them down. “Fuck,” Simone breathes out as he takes them all the way in, swirling his tongue around them to make sure he gets every last drop of cum off.

He finally pulls back and Simone’s fingers slip out of his mouth with an obscene pop, slick with spit. “Do you have any idea how hot that was?” Simone asks. She reaches for his cock and gives it a couple quick strokes, grinning when he drops his head and moans against her shoulder.

“Fuck, Simone, warn me next time.”

Simone grins wider and runs her other hand through his hair. “Okay, here’s your warning. You’re gonna eat me out, and then I’m gonna ride you.” Brian’s dick twitches in her hand and Pat groans from the bed and she laughs. “Seems like everyone thinks that’s a great idea, so…”

She gives Brian a light push away from her, towards the bed. He follows her cues, but instead of laying back on the bed like she assumed he would, Brian moves over to Pat, straddling his lap and brushing his hair out of his face.

“How’s that fifteen minutes going, old man?” He asks with a grin. Pat doesn’t respond, just pulls Brian in for a bruising kiss. 

Simone shimmies out of her underwear and shorts as she walks, sits next to the guys and watches- watches Brian’s fingers twist in Pat’s hair to pull him closer, watches Pat lazily jerk Brian off, watches Pat run his fingers over a very specific spot on Brian’s back that makes him moan. It’s so strangely intimate that Simone almost feels like she’s intruding, so she moves up the bed to lay among the pillows.

They didn’t seem to notice her moving, so Simone spreads her legs and slides a finger into her cunt. She’s dripping wet already, and the second finger goes in easily. She starts to close her eyes, ready to stop teasing and work herself to orgasm, but then Brian moans again and Simone remembers she isn’t alone. She looks up to see Brian, head thrown back in bliss, slightly higher up on his knees as Pat slides a finger in and out of him.

“You always take this so good, baby,” Pat murmurs, and if there had been any other noise at all in the house Simone wouldn’t have heard it. But it’s nearing two in the morning and they’re the only ones awake, and Simone barely stifles a moan when her thumb brushes over her clit, fingers curled just right against her g-spot. Brian doesn’t seem to notice, too caught up in Pat adding a second finger to care about anything else.

Pat does, though, and cranes his neck around to look at her. She flashes him what she hopes is her most seductive look, moving her fingers in and out of herself. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out, turning back to Brian and pulling him close. “Look at Simone back there,” he says, louder than before. “She’s soaked just from watching us, watching you fuck yourself on my fingers.” Simone feels Brian’s eyes on her and she pulls her fingers out of her cunt, brings them to her lips and licks her juices off them.

“God, fuck,” Brian moans, lifting his hips up so he can grind back down on Pat’s fingers, but when he does there’s nothing there.

“You promised to eat her out,” Pat says. He gives Brian one last kiss and moves out from underneath him. “You can come after she does, okay? Ladies first and all that.” He winks at Simone and stands up, heads for the bathroom.

Brian crawls up the bed towards Simone, trailing kisses up the insides of her thighs as he does. “Oh, Pat, grab a couple condoms while you’re in there, I don’t think there’s any more out here.” Pat makes a sound of acknowledgement from the bathroom and Brian keeps kissing his way up Simone’s body.

Simone raises an eyebrow at him when he looks up. “Just how much sex did you guys plan on having? You make it sound like you brought a hundred condoms.”

Brian laughs, presses his lips to hers. “We knew we were gonna be rooming together, so…”

“Gross,” Simone replies, making a face of faux disgust, and Brian laughs again. “Aren’t you supposed to be eating me out?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies automatically, and Simone is definitely going to file that little detail away for later. 

Brian starts moving back down her body, stopping halfway down to squeeze one of her breasts, swirls his tongue around the nipple. Simone sighs happily, threading her fingers through Brian’s hair. She knows she’ll never be close to busty, not even with a good push up bra, but the way Brian’s been treating her breasts tonight, she feels like a Victoria’s Secret model. “You like my tits, baby?” she murmurs.

He looks up at her, eyes sparkling and smile genuine. “I like _you_ ,” Brian says simply, and it’s so sweet and heartfelt that Simone can’t help but blush.

“Cheesy motherfucker,” Pat says, watching them from the bathroom doorway. He tosses a couple condoms and a hand towel on the bed, ruffles Brian’s hair before sprawling out next to Simone. 

“Hey,” she says, linking her fingers with his.”When did you start getting weird about hand washing?”

“When my fingers have been in someone’s ass,” Pat says with a smirk.

Simone snorts out a laugh. “Fair point.” She leans in and catches Pat’s lips with hers, licks into his mouth as Brian starts kissing his way down her stomach. “Thanks for the invite, by the way. It’s been pretty great so far.”

Pat smiles at her. “Any time, seriously. I’ve missed this.” He kisses her slowly, swallowing the moan she lets out when Brian finally, _finally_ licks into her.

It takes Simone approximately fifteen seconds to realize that Brian isn’t just a god of blowjobs as Pat had declared, but also a god of eating pussy. His tongue works her over quickly, alternating between quick thrusts into her and long, languid licks on her clit. “Holy fucking shit, Brian,” she groans as he licks at her folds. 

Brian slides one finger into her cunt, moving it quickly and licking her clit in perfect time and Simone can’t help but buck her hips up into his face. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologizes. “God, I’m gonna come in like, fifteen seconds if you keep this up.”

“Interesting,” Brian says. He doesn’t slow down his pace, grins against her cunt when a constant prayer of “oh God, fuck, fuck, oh my God Brian _fuck_ ” spills out of her lips. Simone arches her back and closes her eyes- Pat’s sucking a mark against her collarbone and Brian’s sucking on her clit and she’s close, so close, god she’s gonna-

Then everything stops and Simone whines, opens her eyes to see Brian’s face hovering over hers.

“Fuck you, Brian, _whyyy_?” She sinks her fingers into his hair, pushing him back down as he laughs.

“I wanted to see how mad you’d get,” he says, winking at her. Despite the teasing look in his eyes, Brian gets right back to it, slipping two fingers inside her and curling them until she’s moaning so loud that Pat has to kiss her to muffle it, because god knows they don’t want to wake anyone up with _this_.

Her fingers tighten in Brian’s hair when he starts sucking on her clit again, and Simone can’t believe he was able to bring her back to the edge this quickly. Except she can because it’s Brian, and he’s somehow good at everything he does, and it would be infuriating if he weren’t so god damn cute all the time.

“Brian, I swear to god if you leave me hanging again…” Simone trails off, groaning as Brian presses his fingers against her g-spot one more time before pulling them out, settling both hands on her hips.

“Never,” he says lowly against her clit before he flicks his tongue over it, fast, precise swipes that make her moans almost constant at this point.

Pat leans into her ear, presses a kiss between there and her jaw before he starts talking. “You gonna come, Simone?” he asks. “God, you’re so hot, you sound so pretty when you moan, c’mon, gorgeous, come for us…”

It’s all mindless dirty talk, but she fucking loves it and Pat knows. It’s exactly what she needs to bring her over the edge, shouts of “fuck, Brian, god fucking damnit _fuck”_ resounding through the room and hopefully not through the rest of the house. She’s drowning in the pleasure of it, clit twitching as Brian fucks her with his tongue, his hands on her hips the only thing keeping her from slamming her soaked cunt into his face as her orgasm finally, _finally_ jolts through her.

Pat’s still muttering filth into her ear when she comes back down, something about how hot the sounds she’s making are, and Simone tilts her head to turn in and kiss him. She rests her hand on his cheek for a second, feeling the stubble against her fingers. “So fucking good,” she says, still breathless.

“Yeah, it was all right,” Brian jokes as he moves up to press a soft kiss on Simone’s lips. “You gonna be good for round two?”

“Ughhh,” Simone groans, flopping onto Pat’s chest as he laughs. She can feel him hard against her thigh and she takes a moment to revel in the fact that watching her and Brian was such a turn on for him. “You might have to handle round two for me.”

Pat laughs again, runs his fingers through her hair to brush back the pieces sticking to her face with sweat. “If I have to,” he says with a wink, grabbing the pillow from the other side of the bed. “Knees,” he says to Brian, setting the pillow vertically next to his head and scooting up the bed until his back’s against the wall.

Simone shifts onto her back and lets her head rest in Pat’s lap. She’s fully aware of his dick a few inches away, but Pat doesn’t push and she’s so grateful, happy to just lay back for a minute as Brian gets on his knees for Pat. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Pat,” he groans as Pat takes him practically all the way down right from the start. Brian has one hand tight in Pat’s hair and the other braced against the wall, and Simone can see his hips twitching like he’s actively trying not to thrust into Pat’s mouth. She’s absolutely fascinated by this vague power balance dynamic that Pat and Brian seem to have- she had always assumed if they were hooking up, it was just casual- but that’s something to unpack another time.

Because right now, Pat’s cheeks are hollowing out around Brian’s cock, one hand gripping at the base, and Brian moans. Pat gives him a couple strokes, slides his mouth up and down the length once, then pulls his head back just far enough to let Brian’s cock just sort of rest on his lips. “You close, baby, or do you need a little something extra?”

Brian smirks, breath heavy when he speaks. “Why not both?” he says, watching Pat very carefully. “Please,” he adds, almost a whine, and Pat smiles around his dick.

“Just because you did such a good job of eating Simone out,” he says, sliding a hand over his hips to grab at Brian’s ass. Simone barely has time to process Brian’s huge grin before Pat’s looking down at her. “Can you find the lube? It’s...somewhere,” he says, waving a hand around at the general bed area.

She fakes an over-dramatic sigh. “I _guess_ ,” Simone says. She pulls herself up a bit, but chooses to crawl over to Brian first. “May I cut in?” she asks Pat. He nods and Simone can feel both of their eyes on her as she runs her tongue along Brian’s cock from base to tip before sucking on the head a little. Her hair falls like a sheet over her face as she bobs her head on Brian’s cock, and Pat brushes it to one side just in time to see her take him all the way to the base, relaxing herself as she feels the tip hit the back of her throat.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ Simone, that feels so fucking - _fuck_ -” 

Then Simone pulls back, gagging a little and gasping for air. She wipes some spit off her mouth and smirks up at Brian’s pouty face. “Now we’re even,” she says, kissing him on the cheek as she stands up. “Ok, lube time,” she says to herself, watching for a moment as Pat goes back to blowing Brian before starting her search.

It takes her longer than it probably should- the room isn’t messy, per se, but they’ve already been here a couple of days and there are so many things strown around the room. Simone finally finds it just under the edge of the opposite side of the bed, and when she does, she raises it in the air triumphantly. “It was a slippery one, but I found it,” she says, snorting out a laugh.

She gets no response except a stream of _fuck fuck fuck_ from Brian, and when she looks up, she sees why. Pat’s deepthroating him now, hands on Brian’s ass pulling him in closer as his eyes meet Brian’s. Simone can see his throat working around it, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and she gently tugs back on his hair until he pulls off, coughing a bit.

“I know you’re into being choked, but maybe hold off on that until after we have to do interviews and talk to devs for a few days,” she says. Brian’s eyes widen- clearly this wasn’t a kink Pat had shared with him. “Oh yeah,” Simone grins. “He asked me to choke him once, and I said yeah, but only if you let me call you daddy. That’s still a standing offer, by the way,” she says as Brian laughs and Pat coughs more.

“Moving on,” Pat says. He holds out his hand and she’s tempted to just high five him, but she figures she’s probably just dunked on him enough, so she passes him the tube, eyes coming to rest on the hard cock jutting up from his lap.

“Oh, I just had the best idea,” she says, starting to formulate a plan. Pat raises an eyebrow as he takes it, but doesn’t say anything. Simone watches as he squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers, watches the way Brian’s eyes light up, before she reaches for one of the condoms laying in the sheets.

Pat’s already sliding a finger into Brian’s ass, so neither of them notice when Simone tears the wrapper open. Pat does notice, though, when she starts rolling it onto him, turning to look at her. “Were you gonna fuck him?” she asks. Pat thinks for a second, then shakes his head before stretching his lips around Brian’s dick. “Perfect.” Simone gives him a couple quick strokes before straddling Pat on her knees and slowly, slowly seats herself onto his cock.

Brian scoffs at her. “Oh, so you’ll - _shit, Pat, right there_ \- ride him, but not me?”

She giggles, lifting herself up a bit before letting gravity bring her back down. She rests an arm on Pat’s shoulders for leverage as she gets used to the position, used to the strangely wonderful sensation of just being _full_ like this, then starts moving a little quicker. “Just until Pat makes you come. Then he’s gonna fuck me through the mattress.”

Pat’s gaze shifts to Simone and he winks at her, mouth still full of Brian’s cock, and she watches as he presses a second finger in. Brian moans, eyes closed and head tipped back and definitely loud enough that anyone who’s awake would know exactly what’s going on in here.

And honestly, in this moment? Simone couldn’t give a fuck. She’ll care tomorrow if Clayton can’t quite meet their eyes from behind the camera, or if Allegra pulls her aside and asks _what the fuck was going on last night_ , or if Tara just straight up says _I heard y’all fucking._ But right now, she’s sinking down onto Pat’s cock at just the right angle, watching his moans make Brian shudder and tighten his fingers in Pat’s hair, and why would she want to think about anything else?

Pat pulls off Brian’s cock completely, catching the strings of spit between them with his tongue. “Getting close?” he asks, fingers still thrusting in and out. Brian can only moan in response, and Simone figures that’s a yes. She’s got a vested interest in getting Brian to come, so she reaches for his cock, rubs her thumb in little circles at the base and takes the rest of him in her mouth.

“You like being the center of attention like this, don’t you?” Pat asks. He’s rocking his hips to meet Simone’s now, shallow little thrusts that don’t quite hit her g-spot but are close enough to keep her on the edge. She whines but Pat doesn’t stop, keeps his eyes on Brian’s. “You like both of us getting you off at the same time? How about both of us sucking you off at the same time?”

Brian just nods at everything, breath coming in pants as Pat nudges Simone to one side of Brian’s cock and licks his way up the other. “Maybe next time we’ll both fuck you,” he says, pausing every few words to lick and suck at Brian’s dick. “Simone’s got a nice strap-on, it’s bigger than me and it felt so good when she just pounded me with it.” She lets out a moan at the memory, Pat spread out on her bed and begging her to fuck him hard. 

Brian’s begging now, too, barely coherent pleas of _fuck, more, Simone, please, need it, wanna come, Pat, god_ spilling out of his lips at a hundred miles an hour, but Pat just keeps talking and licking. “You want that, baby? Simone fucking your ass, me fucking your mouth? You’d probably come without anybody touching your cock, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please, Pat, I’m so close, so - _fuck, Simone_ \- so fucking close, please.”

Simone pulls off and looks at Pat, not exactly sure how he wants to handle this since he’s very clearly in charge of the situation. He nods at her then leans into her, kissing her and tangling his fingers in her hair before guiding her to Brian’s cock.”C’mon, Brian, come for Simone,” he says, pumping his fingers in and out of Brian’s ass one final time as Simone hollows out her cheeks around his cock.

Pat’s other hand is still on Simone’s head, and when Brian comes, moaning a string of incoherent words, he holds her there. It’s not a tight hold, but it’s enough to keep her from moving, just sucking Brian dry. “Don’t swallow yet,” Pat murmurs, and that’s all the warning she has before Pat’s mouth is on hers, licking off a bit of cum on Simone’s lips and kissing her.

It’s definitely one of the strangest things she’s ever done, Pat licking into her cum-filled mouth to taste, both of their lips just barely on Brian’s cock, but it’s not terrible. She’s never been that big on swallowing, so it’s actually nice being able to share the load. And then Simone’s just laughing at that thought, both at the double entendre of load and the _Lord of the Rings_ reference, and Pat and Brian both look at her like she’s crazy.

She pulls away from Pat, a string of cum dangling between them, and when he reaches for it with his thumb and licks it off, Brian moans, then collapses on the bed next to them. “What the fuck is so funny?” Brian asks as Simone is still giggling.

“It’s- okay, you know how in _Return of the King_ when Sam is trying to get Frodo to take a break from carrying the Ring?” Pat sighs as he reaches for the towel, and Simone breaks into laughter again knowing that he knows exactly what she’s going to say. “So I was thinking, it was nice to share the load, and then all I could think of was when Sam said ‘Come on, Mr. Frodo, _share the load_.’” 

Brian snorts out a laugh at her terrible Samwise Gamgee impersonation, but Pat just shakes his head. “Awful, zero stars,” he says as he finishes cleaning himself and Brian. She opens her mouth to protest, but Pat thrusts up into her and _fuck_ , she’d been so entranced with everything else that she forgot she was still on his cock.

“Round three?” she asks, and Pat grabs her hips in response, pulling her off his dick and letting her fall back on the bed. She groans at the sudden empty feeling, but it’s a welcome break as she situates herself on her back. “I probably should have gotten off at some point,” she says, and Brian laughs. “Shut up Brian, you know what I meant, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow!”

Pat shrugs, giving his cock a couple slow strokes as he kneels over her. “I dunno, I liked it. Nice and tight.” He winks again and maneuvers Simone’s hips up a little before entering her, just enough so that he gets just right angle on the first thrust, and _fuck_ , she forgot just how good of a fuck Pat was. “This’ll be hard and fast, I’m so fuckin’ turned on,” he says, leaning down and kissing her.

“You know that’s how I like it,” she whispers against his lips, and that’s apparently all the invitation needs for Pat to slam into her, setting a brutal pace that has Simone moaning almost as loud as Brian had, and if she wasn’t going to be sore before, she definitely will be now.

But this is how it’s always been with them, she thinks. Dirty talk and a good hard fuck, no strings or romance, just a couple of horny single friends dealing with their horniness- it’s the longest relationship she’s had, if you can even call it that, and it’s nice to feel his hair falling on her face and hands on her hips again.

Pat leans into her ear and tells her how hot she is, how much he’s missed her, how good it feels to fuck her. He reaches for one of her breasts, massaging it and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until she moans. Pat grins and looks like he’s going to move over to the other one, but Brian’s there first, flicking his tongue over the other nipple before sucking on it.

“Holy _fuck_ that feels so nice,” she groans, and between both of them playing with her nipples and Pat fucking her senseless, Simone can already feel the heat building in her cunt. “Definitely not gonna last much longer if you guys keep that up.”

“Me either,” Pat says, moving back to the spot on her collarbone that he’d been sucking on what feels like hours ago. “And you’re gonna come so fucking hard, aren’t you? Try not to scream, okay? Don’t wanna wake up the whole house.”

Simone laughs. “If they didn’t come barging in here after Brian’s banshee screams, I’ll be fine.” She moves her hips forward in time with Pat’s thrusts, taking him in as deep as he can go, making sure he hits her g-spot with every single thrust. She slips her hand between her legs to rub her clit, moaning as she does, because _fuck_ that’s gonna tip her over.

A couple of flicks at her clit is all she needs before she’s coming, cunt slick and pulsing around Pat’s cock. “Fuck, that’s it baby, feels so good, _so good_ , c’mon Pat, harder _harder_ fuck-” until her legs feel like jelly and she’s at the brink of overstimulation.

Pat’s not slowing down though, pounding into Simone with a frenzy now, not trying to hit her just the right way but just wanting release. She reaches for his face, pulling him in for a rough kiss. “Please, Pat, come for me,” she says against his lips, and Pat just nods and moans, resting his forehead against hers as his thrusts grow slow and erratic, until he finally pulls out and collapses next to her.

The three of them lay there like that for a few minutes, sprawled and silent and thoroughly, utterly fucked. It’s nice, honestly, just breathing and relaxing and every so often feeling the slight press of arms or legs against each other as they stretch and shift.

Brian eventually breaks the peace, propping himself up on his elbow. “So, round four?” Simone groans, finds the closest object to her on the bed, and tosses it at Brian. “Okay, okay, I was joking! Wait, did you throw lube at me?”

Simone shrugs. “I guess?” She rolls over and looks off the edge of the bed, at the pile of her clothes she assumes her phone is in. She knows she has to get up and make the quick walk of shame back to her room, but she also wants to stay here between Pat and Brian, cuddling and spooning and waking up wrapped in them.

“Okay, everybody up,” Pat says abruptly. “I have to Febreeze this bed before the sex smell becomes permanent.” Simone and Brian both make disappointed noises- clearly she and Brian had been on the same train of thought- but Pat insists. “There’s a whole other bed in here, let’s give this one a break.”

Simone doesn’t say anything, walking over to her pile of clothes. She checks her phone- it’s closing in on 2:30, she needs to be up in five hours to eat breakfast and go over schedules with everyone. It’s also entirely possible that they’ve woken people up, since none of them had really made an effort to keep quiet. She bends over and picks up her clothes, still not really sure what her best option is.

The scent of flowers suddenly fills the room as Pat sprays down the bed, and Brian flops down in the covers of the other one. “You’re not staying?” he asks when he sees the clothes in her hand, and Pat turns to look at her, too.

“I-” she starts, and then pauses. Simone knows they’d absolutely understand where she was coming from if she left, but it’s so tempting to just get under the covers and curl up with Brian.

Pat puts down the Febreeze, tugs on his boxers, and walks towards the other side of the bed. “I get if you don’t want to stay, it’s cool, but there’s plenty of room for you.”

“Always will be,” Brian adds, yawning after the words leave his mouth.

Pat nods in agreement, and when he walks past her, Simone reaches for his arm and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Thank you,” she says quietly. “Thank you for tonight, it was… very good.”

He smiles at her. “Like Brian said, any time.” He gets in the bed, not laying right next to Brian but leaving some space for her in the middle, and _fuck_ if that isn’t the sweetest thing. “Whatever you decide, just make sure you turn out the lights. I don’t think either of us are getting up again.”

Simone smiles, watches Pat stretch over and kiss Brian lazily. She’s still grinning when she flips the lightswitch, dropping her clothes at the foot of the bed when she climbs in.


End file.
